Somewhere
by Elemental Serenity
Summary: ."I'll find her. Even if it takes me until my dying day." Bella is kidnapped with Jacob by an old foe and Edward will stop at nothing to find her. But will he make it in time to save her? Rated mainly for safety for minor language and violence. EB
1. Reluctance and Shock

**NOTICE: I've updated this chapter since my original posting! ^^**

**Hiya there! This is my second Twilight fanfic, I hope you enjoy! I'm looking for a Beta to read my stories, if anyone is interested! I try to edit out all my mistakes by myself, but sometime's I can't see where I mess up because it makes sense in my own head as I'm reading! Anyway, I should have the next chapter up fairly soon! Please review. It might make the next chapter come faster! Hehe ;D** **And like it says in the description- this is a ExB story only. Bella and Jacob are only friends here. Sorry, Jacob fans! ;)**

**I decided to rate this story T because of some minor violence that might come later. Rating may change. Oh, and if you're wondering, I named this story after a song that I thought fit perfectly with this story, "Somewhere" by Within Temptation. I probably will fit that song in as a song-chapter in the next couple of chapters, along with any other songs I see fit. :)**

**Oh, and for those waiting on my other unfinished story, I'm sorry! I've hit major writer's block with that story that I just can't seem to get rid of. Hopefully I'll update on that one soon too! ^^**

**Alright, I'm done babbling. On to the story!**

* * *

"Bella, love, are you sure you'll be okay?" Edward asked, watching as I ran around the room, trying to clean my room before Jacob arrived- Charlie's orders. He sat on my bed, his beauty contrasting my grubby room, looking tense and somewhat sour. I knew this would be hard for him; he still couldn't stand Jacob. We'd made a compromise that Jacob and I would be at my house instead of on the reservation, so that Edward could still reach me if something "went wrong", as he put it, though I told him not to come near this house unless of an emergency; Jacob would be listening- and smelling- to make sure of that, I was sure. I didn't want to have to stop another argument between him and Jacob tonight.

Stopping my busy cleaning, I turned to roll my eyes. "Edward, I know that you don't like Jacob," I started, and I swear I saw his frown deepen by a small fraction- I suppose that was an understatement. Remembering my task, I picked up another shirt. "But he's my friend. Just give him a chance- for me?" I stopped again to pout sadly, protruding my lower lip and giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. He sighed.

"I just can't win with you, can I?" he smirked playfully. Happily, I put down what I'd picked up and threw my arms around his neck, sitting on my bed on my knees. He picked up my legs and swung me around so that I sat on his lap, making me blush furiously, so I buried my face in his neck. He leaned his head against mine, and I could hear him sigh into my hair.

"Just be safe, love," he said quietly. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing that this was so hard for him. With Jacob around, I knew Alice couldn't predict anything about my future, making it that much harder for him.

Pulling back, I looked into his topaz eyes intently. For a moment I felt so dizzied from being so close that I almost forgot what I was going to say, but I recovered by shaking my head slightly. "Nothing will happen, I promise," I assured as I put my hand on his face, gently stroking his marble cheek with my thumb. "Anyway, we're only going to watch a couple of movies. I'm sure I can do that without hurting myself."

Edward laughed melodically. "With you, I'm not so sure…" I pulled my hand back to cross my arms, pouting again, though more out of frustration than a puppy-dog look. He laughed again until my withering look made him stop, though a hint of his smirk still remained. "Love, I'm just worried about that…" he stopped for half a second and I knew he'd stopped himself from using the word dog. I didn't have time to form a harder stare before he continued, "about Jacob. He's still a young werewolf, I'm just not sure-"

"Nothing will happen," I insisted again, leaning back into him, breathing his scent. "I promise."

Edward paused. "Alright, I'll trust you, love. But if he so much as hurts a single hair-"

"Edward!" I said, frustrated, yet I couldn't help but laugh out of exasperation. Edward smiled too, his muscles becoming less tense, and he chuckled too, "I know, I know. I'm just saying."

I turned my head, which still rested against his cold chest, to glance at the clock. "Oh my gosh!" I yelped as I leapt off the bed and doubled my efforts to clean my room. "Jacob will be here any minute!"

"Speak of the devil…" Edward said with disdain in his voice. As I put the last of the clothes into the bin, I turned to look at him and I could tell he was fighting the urge to scrunch his face in disgust. He stood up and walked towards me, straightening his face. "I'd better go." As he wrapped his arms around me, it felt as though he never wanted to let me go, like I'd disappear the moment he left. I returned the embrace as tightly as I could, breathing in his scent one more time. He suddenly pulled back and placed a short, soft kiss on my lips. Before I could become coherent enough to kiss him back, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Be safe," he whispered again. And before I could blink, he was gone.

At that very same moment, I heard a knock on the door.

Shaking the dizziness out of my head again, I ran down the stairs to greet Jacob at the door. As soon as I opened the screen door, Jacob had his nose pinched, though he was still smiling. "Geez Bella, maybe you should take a shower…"

"Shut up," I returned with an equally large grin. In the hand not holding his nose, I saw he was holding a pizza with a pile of movies balanced on top.

He laughed as he walked in and put the pizza on the table, picking up two movies, one in each hand. He turned to face me and said, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," raising one movie, then the other, "or E.T.?"

We both paused for a moment before coming to a unanimous and simultaneous conclusion.

"Willy Wonka!"

* * *

Three hours, two movies, five cans of soda, and one pizza later, Jacob and I sat on the couch, grasping our sides in laughter on the couch.

"Are you kidding me? We are not watching the Wizard of Oz!" I yelped in laughter, trying not to roll off of my half of the couch.

"And why not?" Jacob asked, feigning a look of hurt.

"Those monkeys freak me out, I swear!" I said, a little more serious. They really did creep me out.

Jacob looked at me. "You're joking right?" When I shook my head, he burst out laughing. I almost tackled him when I heard a door close upstairs. Both Jacob and I froze.

"Was that Charlie?" Jacob asked, both of us no longer in a joking mood.

"I didn't hear him come in…" I said, a little uneasy. I walked quietly to the front door and peered out the peep hole. "His cruiser isn't in the driveway either." I turned and looked at him with a fearful look on my face, noticing he looked just the same.

"Maybe it was one of the Cullens…" I muttered, trying to keep quiet now. I stayed by the front door so I wouldn't have to pass in front of the stairs again.

Jacob shook his head. "I would've smelled th-" Suddenly, he was on the ground as a flash of bright orange streaked by. I looked at his now unconscious form lying on the ground and tried to form a scream, but before I could, an icy hand clamped over my mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

"Edward, seriously- calm down. You're freaking Jasper out."

Edward, who'd spent nearly the whole of two hours spacing out on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his back slouched as he bounced one of his knees and glared at the carpet, turned his fierce look to Alice. Jasper stood nearby, looking rather distressed.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured sarcastically, "If I'm a little tense because the love of my life is spending time with a potentially killer werewolf. No need for concern, right?"

"Oh yeah, because we're much better!" Emmett joked as he walked into the room. "What's on TV?"

Edward snarled under his breath and looked like he was going to tackle Emmett- who was now nonchalantly sitting in front of the TV on the carpet, sitting cross-legged and looking like a five year-old- though Alice quickly danced in front of him.

"Don't worry, Edward," she said sweetly, a bright smile on her face. "I'm sure she's fine. Anyway, Charlie will be home soon, so Jacob-" She stopped, her eyes glazing over.

Then her eyes widened with terror.

Edward was to his feet in an instant and quickly went to read her thoughts to see whatever image she'd just seen, but she'd already put up a mental block. Emmett and Jasper were now at her side as well.

"No, Edward- you have to go see for yourself. Otherwise you might…" she trailed off as Edward disappeared out of the house and into the woods, running as fast as his legs could manage.

He arrived at Bella's house in less than half a minute, but to him it seemed like an eternity. When he reached the driveway, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He smelled blood.

Bella's blood.

* * *

***cackle*  
~Elemental Serenity  
**


	2. Confusion and Hopelessness

**Woohoo! I'd say this is a pretty fast update, if I do say so myself!**

**I have to say though, I was a bit disheartened by the number of reviews I got...But they were awesome reviews, so thanks so much to those who did review! I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story though, even if you aren't reviewing! ^^ On with the story!**

* * *

Horrified, I rushed into the house. The scene looked fairly ordinary, as though there hadn't been any struggle at all. The only thing that gave away the truth was the two sickening pools of blood, though they were small, on the floor. One pool was by the couch, the other not far from the door. My mind reeled, anger flaring inside of me. At that moment I could only think of one thing- the smell of Bella's blood…_My_ Bella's blood. For once in my life I didn't thirst for it- I was sickened at the thought of it, that it came from my Bella, that she was hurt. My mind immediately placed the blame on the person I'd last seen her with.

"I'm gonna kill him," I snarled, immediately turning to the door. However, Alice was there blocking my way. "Alice, get out of my goddamn way!" I yelled, eager to spill the young werewolf's blood.

"No Edward, stop!" she demanded, gripping my arms as tightly as she could. I tried to pull out of her grasp but she held on too tight, which was surprising. She must have been focusing all of her energy on keeping me still. "This is why I wanted you to come here first, but I guess you don't smell it, do you?"

I stopped struggling in Alice's grip from a moment and frowned at her, confused. "What?"

"Don't you smell it Edward?" Alice asked urgently. I had never seen her this shaken up before, besides in Phoenix. But she had been able to see the future then. "Bella's not the only one who was hurt here."

Pausing, I smelled the air carefully. I hesitantly pulled my thoughts away from Bella, and I could finally smell the blood of another in the room. Jacob's blood. I could feel the realization dawn on my face. "Jacob didn't do it…"

"Thank you!" Alice said, exasperated, finally letting go of my arms.

"Then who did? Did you see anything else?" I questioned anxiously. Every moment here was one more moment I didn't have Bella in my arms, one more moment I didn't know if she was safe, one more moment I didn't know if she was…I couldn't finish the thought.

Alice shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Edward, but no. She must still be with Jacob."

I paused, scanning the room carefully for any sign that could give me a clue as to what happened, who they were with, _anything_, but found nothing. "We can try following the scent," I suddenly resolved, even though, strangely, I couldn't smell any other scent in the room.

Alice's frown deepened even more as her eyes glazed over slightly. I'd hoped it had something to do with Bella, but Alice had only been looking into the outcome of our search. "The trail ends," she said quietly. "The scent disappears about a mile from here."

I growled in frustration, nearly slamming my hand into the wall before logic demanded me to do otherwise. "How is that possible? How the hell can they cover their scent trail?" I yelled, frustrated.

Alice gave me a sharp look. "How am I supposed to know Edward? Do you honestly think that yelling at me will solve this issue? I want to find her just as badly as you do!"

I felt taken aback, then guilty. I knew this was hurting my sister as much as it was hurting me, and I knew yelling wasn't going to help one bit. "I'm sorry, Alice…I just…" For once in my life, I couldn't find the right words. There was no way to describe the fear, the pain of the thought that…

Alice placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her Edward," she whispered, squeezing my shoulder in assurance, but I didn't feel any better. She suddenly stiffened and my head snapped up to look at her. "We need to leave, Charlie will be home soon." Feeling the sting of disappointment once more, I nodded and we immediately ran away from the room, the horrid smell fading away. Half way home, I stopped, and Alice stopped not too far away, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Go, Edward," she assured, smiling sadly. "You're right; Charlie will need someone to calm him down. Anyway, it'll take the suspicion away from you." Before I could say anything, she'd already run off. I shook my head. I would never get used to hearing her side of a conversation that I never had.

I turned and sprinted back to the house. However we'd only been gone for about a minute, so Charlie still wasn't home. I climbed to the top of a large tree near the house and sat where Charlie wouldn't be able to see me, and waited. My body trembled, a foreign feeling to me, as I thought of Bella. I placed my face in my hands. It tortured me to think that I had no way to find her, nowhere to start looking…and that my angel could be hurt, or even…

_No. I can't think like that. She'll be fine…I'll find her. Even if it takes me until my dying day. _

I didn't have to wait long before Charlie arrived. I heard his cruiser pull into the driveway, him let out a stream of curses as he hit his elbow on the door, and the front door to the house open.

"Bella, you there? Oh my God-!" Charlie cried. I felt sorry for the man as I listened to his breathing increase as his panic rose. I could already imagine the look of pure terror on his face. I waited for a more inconspicuous time to "show up" at the door, but as I listened to Charlie lose his nerves, it became more and more difficult. I didn't know if I could face seeing him that way, or face the room with my precious Bella's blood still lying on the floor.

After a few minutes, I finally decided to go to the door. I stood on the branch that I'd been sitting on, clearing my face of all of the terrible feelings within me. I replaced it with a fake smile, one I'd hoped would fool Charlie. I jumped to the ground and cleared my throat. I prayed my voice wouldn't betray me.

Knocking on the door, I heard Charlie's breathing hitch in his throat. He ran to the door, and had a look of total surprise when he opened the door to find me.

"Hello Mr. Swan," I tried to say casually, "is Bella here?"

His look of surprise turned into an obvious guise of disappointment, then hope. "Edward! Please tell me you've seen Bella," he practically exclaimed. I could tell tears were forming in his eyes.

I concealed my feelings of hurt with a look of confusion. "No, I thought she was supposed to be here with Jacob."

Even more tears formed as he felt the same wave of dreadful disappointment hit him that I'd felt earlier. He gripped the doorframe to steady himself as his legs threatened to collapse under him.

Moving to support him, I kept up my mask of ignorance. "Whoa, Charlie! What happened?"

"B-Bella," he stuttered; I thought he was going to go into shock. "She-she's gone…there's b-blood, it must be hers…"

"Charlie," I commanded, feeling guilty that Charlie had to feel all of this pain too. I knew how much he loved Bella. She was the only family he had left. "Listen to me, Charlie. I need you to tell me what happened."

Charlie looked up at me, tears now running freely from his eyes. "Bella, she…She's gone! Bella and Jacob are gone! There's…there's blood in the living room! I think it's hers! Oh god, Edward…" He began to hyperventilate, and before I could help him he passed out.

I sighed, feeling guilty. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed 911, letting out the panic in my voice to make it seem like I'd just found the blood. The "sudden discovery" was fake, but my panic was very real. I supported Charlie's unconscious body until the police and medics came just a few minutes later. Giving the police a few statements, I assured them that I'd answer all of their questions at the hospital, and they allowed me to ride in Charlie's ambulance to the hospital. There, I saw Carlisle waiting for us at the ER doors.

As the crowd of doctors and paramedics rushed Charlie inside to make sure he was alright, I lingered by the ambulance as my father paused by the ER doors, a somber look on his face.

_Alice told me everything, Edward. We'll find her._

I nodded my head miserably and silently walked with him into the hospital. I wanted to leave to look for Bella at that very moment. I ached to just run and search the globe for her- and I swore that I would, if that's what it took. I'd do it five times over if I needed to. But I knew that it would look suspicious if I ran now, without talking to the police. So I sighed and ground my teeth as I walked into the waiting room, where the detectives were already waiting.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

"Bella? Bella come on, wake up!"

I groaned as I felt a warm hand shaking my shoulder. At first it was gentle, but as seconds went by the hand shook me harder.

"Please Bella, wake up!" I heard the voice call again. I opened my eyes slightly, and in the dim light I could barely make out Jacob's large form.

"Jacob?" I grumbled quietly, "What happened?"

"Oh Bella, thank God!" Jacob sighed, helping me sit up. My head spun and I had to lean on him for support. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Other than feeling like I got hit over the head with a bus," I complained and Jacob laughed unsurely. "I'm peachy." I looked around for a moment. We were in a dimly lit concrete room, with a small light bulb on a wire being our only light. "What happened?" I repeated my earlier question, "Where are we?"

Jacob sighed. "I don't know where we are, or who did this, but it looks like we've been…well, for lack of a better word, kidnapped."

I tensed in shock as the memory of what had happened at my house came flooding back to me. I remembered the icy voice that whispered in my ear, but I couldn't place it…So we were stuck here, not knowing where we were, who took us here, or what they wanted. Hell, we didn't even know what time of day it was! I started to shake, in fear and from cold.

"It's okay, Bella," Jacob assured, trying to sound confident. However I could hear the shadow of uncertainty in his voice. "You're my best friend, and I swear on my life I'll get you out of here." He wrapped me in a hug and I relaxed in his warmth.

"Can't you transform into a wolf?" I suddenly asked, my eyes going wide. I sat back to look into his eyes, but my hope was doused as I saw a hurt look in his eyes.

"No," he shook his head sadly. "I think they marked my back with something that stops me from transforming. I can't do anything, I've tried." He looked away, ashamed to look at me, as though he'd failed me already.

I leaned back into him, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt a stab of pain on my right shoulder blade, and I wondered if our kidnapper had marked me with something too, though I dared not say anything to Jacob in fear that it would make him feel worse. "It's okay…Like you said; we'll find our way out of this, right?"

But I still felt tears coming to my eyes. I was scared, and even with Jacob with me, I felt almost alone. I wished more than anything in the world at that point that Edward could be with me- I'd give anything to hold him and feel his arms hold me back...Then a thought hit me- would I ever see Edward again? I let out a sob at the thought. With Jacob here, I knew Alice couldn't see me, and who knows whatever other precautions our captor took to keep us hidden.

I began to fully cry as the feeling of hopelessness began to form within me.

* * *

**Poor Edward. And it only gets worse from here... teehee!**

**Please review! Much obliged :D**

**~Elemental Serenity**


	3. Loneliness and Fear

**I have to say, I find it quite rewarding when people are so far on the edge of their seats that they're damning me to hell by the end of the chapter – I love it! :) Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block just plain sucks.**

**Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews! I luff you guys :)**

**This chapter is pretty short, but at least it's an update! And I think you'll find it to be my most evil :)**

**On with the chapter! (Holds up sword in valiant and dorky gesture)**

* * *

"Bella? Bella, wake up," I heard Jacob's voice call to me, not unlike he did the day before. At least, I think it was yesterday…By now, especially since I'd fallen asleep – which I didn't even realize I'd done until now – time seemed so irrelevant in this dank little room.

I turned over groggily, realizing I'd fallen asleep on Jacob's lap. I looked up at him blurrily and recognized a look of fear in his eyes. "Jacob?" I slurred tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"Get up, I think I heard someone coming," he whispered urgently, helping me sit up. I frowned slightly, turning my head to listen for any sound. At first, I only heard silence, but then I heard it too. Faint noises came through the metal door, as though the person were adjusting something outside. Locks maybe?

I quickly scrambled to my feet, as did Jacob, and he quickly moved to stand in front of me. As the handle creaked in protest as it was turned, I could feel my heartbeat quicken, scared of seeing whoever it was that stood behind the door. As the door casually swung open, my breath caught in my throat and I forgot to let it out until I released it with one word.

"Victoria…" I could barely get it out through my shaking voice.

She turned and looked at me as though I'd just called her name casually at a dinner party. "Bella, glad to see you finally woke up," she said coolly, with a hint of dark sarcasm. Jacob immediately pushed me farther behind him, and though I'd usually feel the need to try and be brave and stand on my own, I felt so much weaker trapped in this little room, and I subconsciously gripped Jacob's shirt tight in my hands.

"Don't you come near her," Jacob growled threateningly, though Victoria only laughed.

She took another step forward tauntingly, and Jacob tensed and took half a step back, putting his arms out even more protectively.

"What are you going to do, pup? You can't even change." She laughed, and in a motion faster than my eyes could see, she pulled out a small knife. "You know, it's amazing the kinds of charms you can find, if you look hard enough." Her laughing subsided and she smirked with satisfaction as Jacob's jaw dropped.

Jacob began shaking in anger. "You…You did this?"

Victoria laughed again. "No, you stupid mutt, the tooth fairy did," she chuckled, though it seemed to have an undertone of annoyance in it. I suppose even vampires like her couldn't help but have a problem with werewolves like Jacob. Her merriment settled and she became deadly serious. "Yes, obviously I did. And now your purpose here has ended."

My eyes widened in horror as Jacob tensed. Without another word, Victoria lunged at Jacob before either of us could react, and soon I found myself fallen on the floor, terrified as Victoria stood above Jacob, who was also on the floor several feet away. With one swift motion, Victoria raised her hand and struck Jacob across the head, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Jacob!" I cried, scrambling forward. However, I froze where I was when I saw Victoria's cold eyes rest on me.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you," she sneered. She was suddenly standing over me, grabbing my arm and slamming me into the ground my stomach. As I tried to regain my breath from the impact, I heard her withdraw something. I quickly realized it was the knife she'd brandished earlier, and I could feel her slash the shoulder of my shirt open. "Easier to get to this little beauty mark later," she muttered happily to herself.

I didn't understand what that meant until I felt the searing pain of the knife digging into my skin. She seemed to be running the blade over an already engraved mark, where I'd felt pain earlier. I held back screams of agony as the razor sharp edge reopened old wounds in an intricate pattern over my shoulder blade, as tears began to stream down my face.

I prayed that she was done cutting me, and my prayers were somehow answered. She leaned over to whisper into my ear, "I'll tell you what that's for later," she sneered, and my body quivered violently, from fear and from pain. I heard her shift into a standing posture and walk towards Jacob. I wondered why she'd given me a mark too – it's not like I could transform into anything useful – but my thoughts were quickly distracted as I saw Victoria move to the door, Jacob slung over her shoulder.

"No, Jacob!" I cried as loudly as I could, though my throat was still constricted in pain.

Victoria gave one last glance in my direction and gave a scornful look. "I'll see you soon," she promised darkly.

As the door fastened shut again, it resounded with a terrible finality. The cold began to set into me again, my bare and bleeding shoulder beginning to throb angrily. I stared at the door for a long time, my mind reeling from what had just happened. With Jacob gone, I was now truly alone, and without any visible way of getting out of my predicament.

A sudden thought occurred to me – with Jacob gone, couldn't Alice see me? Surely she could see my future now.

That one thought gave me the slightest hint of hope, and I grasped onto it as tightly as I could.

However, exhaustion, hunger, and pain began to overwhelm me as my vision became blurry once more. The pain increased in my shoulder and I felt the blood continuing to run down my back. My breathing became more labored as the minutes passed, and I felt my mind slipping into the inky blackness of unconsciousness. Hazily, I wondered if this was what it was like to die – to really die, not to have blissful immortality with Edward.

And sitting alone in the dark cellar, I began to welcome the idea.

* * *

"Thank you officer," I told the man as calmly as I could. He nodded and went to check on Charlie, and as soon as he was out of eyesight, I quickly turned to leave.

Suddenly Alice was in my way; I could never figure out how she could sneak up on me without me hearing her, even as a vampire. I growled in frustration and tried to go around her, though she blocked my way again.

"Edward," she said quietly, "we need to figure out a plan. We can't just go running off without any idea of where to start looking. Anyway, we can go home and get the others to – "

"No, Alice," I said quickly, eyeing the door anxiously. So close to beginning my search, and my little pixie sister just has to delay me. Of course. "I'm not waiting a minute longer to start searching. She's out there Alice – hurt, scared, and with God knows who. Damn it, I can't just wait around here and 'think of a plan'! I…God, Alice, I can't even begin to imagine what I'd do if I was too late. If…"

"Edward, listen to me," Alice said firmly. "We'll find her, alive. I promise."

I looked at her, sure that the hurt I was feeling could be seen in my eyes. "How, Alice? Without your visions, how could you possibly know that?"

She looked at me sadly, and shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

I was about to say something in return when she froze suddenly. The vision was so short that by the time I went to read her mind, she was thinking about my reaction. She turned and I saw Carlisle, looking rather distressed, coming around the corner at a quick speed – for a human pace. I'd rarely seen my father this anxious, and I immediately began to worry.

"Carlisle, what's –"

"Come with me," he said quickly. If we were human, he'd be out of breath. "Both of you, now."

Alice and I exchanged a short glance – though she already knew what was happening – then followed swiftly after our father. We didn't have far to go, but before we even arrived, I could smell it.

Jacob was here.

I hastened my step, nearly past the point of normal human speed, but I didn't care. As I looked down the hall I could see Jacob on a stretcher, unconscious but alive, as a veil of bustling nurses rushed around him. The stench of his blood made me want to scrunch my nose, but I resisted. I prayed that Bella's scent would greet me as well, but I couldn't find it.

Carlisle, who I'd passed in my hurry, came to my side. I turned to him with pleading eyes. He shook his head, already knowing my question.

_She wasn't with him_, Carlisle relayed to me in his mind. _He was found just outside of town on the east side. Jasper and Emmett went searching for another scent trail just a few minutes ago, but they called and said they found nothing. The trail disappears again._

I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, resisting the urge to break down the wall next to me, or anything else for that matter. Pain rippled through me, and I sank to the floor against the wall. I cursed under my breath, quiet enough that passing humans couldn't hear me.

Alice kneeled next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. A thought struck me and my head snapped up in inhuman speed to look at my sister.

"Alice, can you see Bella now?" I asked frantically, grip her arm firmly.

Her eyes widened and she thought for a moment. I saw her close her eyes in focus, and I decided to let her concentrate before looking into her thoughts. After a moment, she reopened her eyes, but not with the look that I'd been hoping for.

I didn't even have to read her thoughts to know the answer. Bella's future wasn't there. And there was only one reason I could think of for why that would be if she was no longer with any of the werewolves.

Bella, my Bella, was dead.

* * *

***cacklesnort***

**Review? :)**


	4. Pain and Hope

**Sorry for the delay- writer's block. Ewwwie. **

**Thanks to MosJorMia, Ams84a, Kaitlyn, Banbi-V, RingTheBella, starlock, and BroadwayNightOwl for reviewing, you guys rock! :D**

**Also thanks to my friend Artemis for keeping on my butt to update! You're awesome, Artemis :)**

**Oh, and let me know if any of you have issues with figuring out the POV...I try to make it easy enough so I don't have to label it, but if it become an issue let me know :3**

**And I don't have a beta...so if you find something wrong, message me kay? :)  
**

* * *

_  
Darkness. All I could see was darkness. _

_My heart raced as I searched desperately for anyone, _anything._ I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came from it; I willed my legs to move but found myself frozen; I looked for help but found none. Panic slowly consumed me._

"_Bella, love," my angel's voice called. My heart skipped a beat and I desperately looked in every direction. "Bella," it called again, distant yet beautiful. I spun around and saw him standing far from me, smiling._

"_It's alright, love. I'm here."_

"_Edward!" I cried, but it barely went above a whisper. I willed my legs to move, but they felt like they were filled with cement; yet I still struggled towards him – I _had_ to reach him. However, the closer I felt I got, the farther he seemed._

"_I'm here, love…" his voice said again, though as he became more distant, so did his voice._

_I called his name again, even more hysterical than before, but it was no use. I couldn't even see him anymore._

_One last time, I heard his voice whisper, "I'm here…"_

"Get up," I suddenly heard Victoria snap, bringing me back to reality with a rough kick to my side that sent me skidding a few feet away and knocking away my breath. I had to fight back tears and breathlessness as all of my pain rushed back to me. I wished so much in that moment to go back to the release of unconsciousness.

"Morning sweetheart," she greeted with a hint of dark amusement – and…excitement? – as though she were about to open a Christmas present. "Time to get going."

"Wha – ?" I mumbled weakly, still groggy from the last couple of days' events. Get going? She hadn't let me leave this room since I got here. How long ago was that, anyway? I couldn't even tell. Days, I suppose. Or maybe just hours. I'd been let out a total of three times, but only to the bathroom next door, and there were no windows in sight. Somehow that woman had some decency to not let me wallow in my own filth (probably only for her sake, not mine), but the only other times I ever saw the outside of the door was when she tossed me some little slice of food. Why she was keeping me here still, I didn't know.

"It seems the puppies have started getting a little too close on their search – I can't have that," she growled, obviously annoyed. I felt a tiny glimmer of hope – they'd almost found me! However, I was quickly reminded that they hadn't quite made it when Victoria stepped closer to me.

When she was right in front of me, I tried to squirm away but to no avail. She grabbed me roughly and pushed me onto my stomach, pulling back my cut shirt to reveal my shoulder once more. I heard her pull out her knife – a familiar sound now – and shuddered, holding back a sob. I knew what was coming.

"I never did tell you what this was for, did I?" she said almost wistfully, as though she were casually bringing up a past, idle conversation at a tea party. Betraying her voice's calmness, she dug the knife into the scarred skin fiercely as a whimper of pain squeaked past my lips. "See, during my…_vacation_, I went searching for a few things that might be helpful. One of them was this little beauty mark." As she finished running the blade across its usual path, I lay panting from holding back screams of pain. She stood up and licked the blade with delight, sighing for a moment. "You see," she continued nonchalantly, sheathing her knife, "this helps me by shielding you from your little pixie friend's gift. Rather useful, isn't it?"

I didn't answer. I clenched my eyes shut as I struggled to stay awake. But the pain that this news brought me was almost worse than what she'd inflicted on my shoulder. No wonder no one had come yet. Edward wouldn't find me, he couldn't. I didn't even know if we were near Forks anymore, let alone in the same state.

"Now, off we go," Victoria said with a slight smirk. Before I could even open my mouth to protest, she had my hands and legs tied (luckily my hands were in front of me – though using them against her would be useless either way), put duct tape over my mouth, and flung me over her shoulder. "Keep quiet, dear. We don't want this to end badly yet…"

I tried to keep my breath steady as I fought back waves of fear, her grip keeping me steady on her shoulder while I felt blood continue to run down my own. In a flat two seconds, she had me outside of the building and into the backseat of a rusty old car. She must have sensed my confusion when she got in the front seat and noted darkly, "Leaves less obvious tracks and I don't have to worry about any suspicion from passersby. Thinking ahead, dear." I wondered about the scent, but figured she had that covered too somehow.

Looking out the window, I searched desperately in the dark for any sign of where I was as Victoria started the car and sped away from the old and (unfortunately) unmarked building that had been my "home" for however long I'd been gone. Only a sliver of the moon remained illuminated in the sky, and I desperately tried to read the road signs as they streaked past.

-------

Two hours and 32 minutes. At least, that's how long the car's faded old clock said it'd been. Then again, it died every 10 minutes or so, so I couldn't be sure. My muscles had long since begun to cramp horribly from staying still, seeing as I was too scared to move at all in fear of a violent lash out from my "chauffeur", not to mention my bruises and hacked-up back. The trees that had surrounded the area near the concrete building had long since disappeared, and now vast stretches of country were all around us. There was the occasional house or passing car, but they were rare.

Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt, and my body was flung into the backside of the front seats (seatbelts? Who needs them with you're with a crazy, unstable vampire? Not to mention my hands were tied). I groaned in pain as stars swam in my vision. I didn't think I could handle much more without being sent into unconsciousness.

"Stay here. Say nothing," Victoria hissed, suddenly tense. She left in a flash, and I wondered what had suddenly caught her attention. However, I didn't take long, and moved on to finding a way out of my predicament.

Pushing back the pain searing my entire body, I lifted myself back onto the back seat and immediately searched for any nearby road signs. None were in front of the car, but when I searched the opposite side of the road behind me, I found one solitary sign: "Roy: 2 miles".

I gasped. We weren't even in Washington anymore – we were one state south. At least, I was pretty sure we were. Charlie had some relatives buried in a cemetery in Roy, and had taken me one summer to visit. I was only 6 at the time and didn't really care, but I do remember the pleasant country area. It seemed like such a rough contrast thinking about that day to now.

Whether I should be happy that she'd only brought me one state away so far, or freaked out that I was a full state away from Edward, I didn't know. But I had to do something. Looking around quickly, I saw that Victoria still hadn't returned. But what could I do, anyway? With the limited time, energy, and strength I had, I couldn't escape, and with the mark on my shoulder I couldn't contact Ali – wait…

Suddenly, I decided to reach over my shoulder and ran my finger across the mark on my back. The moment I touched it, it flared with pain. Doubt and fear ran through me, and I wasn't sure if this would work but…I had to try.

Curving my fingers, I dug my nails in as hard as I could. I had to fight back tears and nausea, but eventually I was able to drag them perpendicular to one of the outermost lines. Steadying my breath, I dug them in again and ran them across until I felt a decent mark from my own nails. I'd hoped I'd broken the lines of the mark enough to wear off the effects, but didn't waste any time worrying about it. Quickly I looked at the sign, hoping Alice would see it, but just in case I quickly removed the duct tape over my mouth and muttered, "Alice, please, I hope you hear this…I'm near Roy, Oregon with Victoria, please hurry! Tell Edward I love hi –"

I was suddenly cut off when the door closest to me flung open and I was faced with an infuriated Victoria, who obviously figured out what I'd done. "You're going to regret that."

I felt her hand close around my throat and drag me out of the car, and the last thing I felt before unconsciousness was the back of my head slamming against a rock.

* * *

If there were one moment in my god-forsaken existence that I wished most that I could die, it would be now.

It'd been only 42 hours since I'd last seen her, but the longest 42 hours of my life.

_The last time…_Those words rang in my head, making my stomach turn and my throat constrict in another dry sob. That really couldn't have been the last true time I'd see her…would it? I still couldn't accept it. Sitting on my bed, I looked out into the dark forest, glittering with falling rain in the peeking moonlight.

I'd tried looking but my family finally forced me to come back, so as not to make myself go mad or "do something irrational". But what the hell was I supposed to do? Bella, my precious Bella, was out there.

My life, my _existence, _was worthless without her.

Without her smile...her clumsiness…the way her cheeks blushed a rosy red whenever I caught her or came close…

God, how could she be gone? This…This couldn't be happening. I buried my hands and released more sobs. Alive or…not, I had to find her. First thing was, where do I start looking?

"You know, it's not your fault," I heard a quiet voice come from the doorway – Alice.

Shakily, I lifted my head, but didn't turn to look at her. "Alice, don't – "

"Edward, please," she pleaded, coming over and sitting next to me on my bed. She rested her head on my shoulder before continuing, "Please, don't shut us out. Not again."

Clenching my eyes shut, I could barely think of what to say through the pain. "Alice, you don't understand…"

"I understand that you need us," she said slightly more sternly. "Like I said before, we'll find her. You just need to let us help you through this."

"Through what?" I snapped, angry at her choice of words. "Help me through finding her _body_? Through standing at her funeral, knowing I'm the reason she's gone?" My voice rose with every word and I got to my feet. Alice looked hurt, but kept her lips sealed. "I don't want to get through this, Alice! I don't want to _be here_ anymore! She was the one, Alice; you and I both know that! So I don't want anyone's damn help getting through this! Once we find her, I…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Alice stared at me wide-eyed – not because of my rant, but because of the sentence I'd finished it with.

"You'll what?" she demanded quietly. I knew that she knew the answer; I stayed silent to prove it. "You'll what, Edward? Go back to Italy? You really think we'll let you go off – "

"You'll _let_ me?" I nearly screamed at her. Some part of me felt guilty for treating my sister like this, but I was too blinded by misery to stop. "There's no way in hell that you can stop – "

I cut off my sentence when my sister's eyes went from shock and hurt to their tell-tale glazed look. I immediately looked into what she was seeing and nearly collapsed at the sight.

Sitting in an old, dirty car in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere, sat my Bella. Alive.

However, her condition looked less than favorable. I could see bonds on her hands and around her ankles, and tape covered her mouth. She looked horribly bruised and battered, but she looked coherent at least. From where I could see in Alice's vision, an intricate pattern had been slashed into Bella's delicate skin on her shoulder…and she was scratching right through it. After a couple of steadying breaths, she glanced over her shoulder at a road sign that read "Roy: 2 miles". Where the hell was Roy? As if Bella could hear me, she swiftly took of the duct tape and muttered, "Alice, please, I hope you hear this…I'm near Roy, Oregon with Victoria, please hurry! Tell Edward I love hi –" Suddenly, Victoria entered the vision, muttered something, took Bella by the neck, and slammed her into the ground.

That was the end of the vision.

When I withdrew from Alice's mind, her and I exchanged looks of both relief and horror. "That mark…do you think that's why I couldn't see her?" Alice whispered, her voice shaking.

"I don't know, but we need to leave," I said, my hope and energy refueled. I'd get her back at any cost.

Neither of us hesitated – we immediately went to find her. We only prayed that this time, we weren't too late.

* * *

**Review? Please? :3**

**Elemental Serenity**


End file.
